Pra ser sincero
by cabra onilda
Summary: Lily recebe uma carta. Beijos sem paixão, crimes sem castigo, apertos de mão, apenas bons amigos?


_Pra ser sincero- Engenheiros do Havaí._

* * *

_Pra ser sincero eu não espero de você mais do que educação,  
Beijos sem paixão, crimes sem castigo, aperto de mãos  
Apenas bons amigos..._

Lilly,

Escrevo essa carta para pedir desculpas. Não só por aquele primeiro beijo, mas por tudo. Por não ter coragem para contar para os meus amigos que te amo, e por não contar que você, aparentemente, me amava também. Por não ter coragem de assumir nada com você e te prender a mim dessa forma, sem nenhuma promessa. Por te forçar a mentir para todos, dizendo que não temos nada e somos apenas bons amigos. Por te machucar, pois sei que quase tudo que faço te deixa triste e magoada, sem ter como fugir. Me desculpa Lilly, por fazer tudo isso, mas acho que é a única forma de te proteger. Você já imaginou o que aconteceria se soubessem? Você já imaginou o que o Tiago iria pensar? Mas isso não tem mais importância, agora que não estamos mais juntos. Se você quiser, pode contar para todos que quiserem ouvir. Agora que não estamos mais juntos, nada mais importa.

_Pra ser sincero eu não espero que você minta  
Não se sinta capaz de enganar  
Quem não engana a si mesmo  
Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos  
Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito  
Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito,  
Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos_

Agora entendo quando você falava que éramos perfeitos. Nós somos, realmente, perfeitos um para o outro, Lilly. Nós nos completamos, nos entendemos, nos aceitamos como realmente somos. Não consigo ver casal mais perfeito do que nós dois. Pra ser sincero, não consigo ver alguém mais perfeito que você. Nosso único problema são os outros, Lilly. Ninguém iria nos aceitar juntos. Eu sei que você não se importa, mas você não sabe muito bem o que é ser estigmatizada. É estranho saber que duas pessoas que se completam tão bem não podem ficar juntas, mas isso nós já sabíamos, desde o início. Não foi sua culpa nós dois termos começado isso, foi completamente minha. Fui eu, que cheguei quando você estava sozinha, fui eu que agi sem pensar. Fui eu que te dei aquele beijo, e já pedi desculpas. Não que eu esteja arrependido, Lilly, você bem sabe. Eu já disse que estar com você é como estar no céu, e que os melhores momentos da minha vida foram quando estávamos juntos. Você sabe que eu amo tudo em você, e que esta carta está sendo tão difícil para ser escrita quanto para ser lida.

_Pra ser sincero eu não espero de você mais do que educação  
Beijos sem paixão, crimes sem castigo,  
Aperto de mãos, apenas bons amigos..._

Não sei o que podemos fazer agora. O Tiago te pediu em namoro, e você aceitou. Não temos mais o que fazer. Você sabe que acabar com ele não vai nos fazer ficar juntos, e sim mais separados. Não temos como nos ver, porque nenhum de nós aceitaria traí-lo, e ele também não confia em nós dois sozinhos. Parece até que ele sabe o que fazemos. Na verdade não é tão difícil saber, é só ir na sala dos monitores, ou no banheiro dos monitores, ou na sala de astronomia, ou na orla da floresta proibida. Desculpe por essa, mas é que o sangue maroto é difícil de ser controlado.

_Pra ser sincero não espero que você me perdoe  
Por ter perdido a calma  
Por ter vendido a alma ao diabo_

Eu estou te pedindo tantas desculpas, mas na verdade não faço idéia do que você vai fazer. Pra ser sincero, eu prefiro que você jogue essa carta no chão e venha correndo atrás de mim, me beije e abrace como sempre fazemos, e então nós dois vamos fugir juntos para um lugar bem quente, como você sempre diz que a gente vai fazer. Então lá nós vamos nos casar e ter vários filhos ruivos e super inteligentes, como você sempre diz que a gente vai ter. Mas eu sei que isso é claramente impossível. Nós dois somos corajosos demais para jogar tão sujo com o Tiago, não é? Nós dois vamos abrir mão da nossa felicidade e da nossa vida perfeita em algum lugar como as Bahamas, tudo por causa do meu amigo Pontas. As vezes eu penso como seria se o Tiago não tivesse existido. Seria muito mais fácil para nós dois, não é? Eu sei que você vai dizer que não tem nenhum problema em acabar com o Tiago e ficar comigo, mas nós dois sabemos como ele é importante para mim. Ele me deu uma coisa que eu nunca tive antes, e nós dois já falamos sobre isso: ele me deu amizade. Você sabe que todos eles são como irmãos pra mim. Não posso desapontá-los. E então, a única solução que nós temos é agir como se 'NÓS' nunca tivesse existido. Nós nunca ficamos juntos, nunca nos amamos, nunca falamos sobre os nossos filhos, principalmente sobre o Harry, que vai ser auror. Nós nunca fomos nós dois. Será que vou conseguir fazer isso? E você?

_Um dia desses, num desses encontros casuais  
Talvez a gente se encontre,  
Talvez a gente encontre explicação  
Um dia desses num desses encontros casuais  
Talvez eu diga, minha amiga,  
Pra ser sincero... prazer em vê-la  
Até mais..._

Também é por isso que eu estou escrevendo essa carta. Acho que se falar tudo que tenho e preciso pra você, talvez seja mais fácil te ver com ele e não querer esganá-lo. Então, Lilly, eu quero que você saiba que você é tudo para mim, que eu consigo viver sem você, mas não quero. Mas já que não tenho opção, eu quero que você pelo menos saiba que eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo, mais do que o Tiago te ama, mais do que você me ama, mais do que posso agüentar. Eu amo seu cabelo, os olhos verdes, a pele branca e sua boca de boneca, eu amo sua inteligência, o seu modo de falar comigo, amo seus beijo, sua voz, amo você toda e amo quando a gente se ama, amo tanto que eu sei que é amar. Mesmo as coisas que eu disse que não amava, como aquela pinta nas costas e aquele sutiã de lobos, eu amo. Amo quando você diz que é só minha, e amei quando você disse que namorava o Tiago, mas era eu que você amava. Vê, Lilly, eu amo tudo que é você. Como vai ser viver sem ter tudo que eu tanto amo? Mas eu sei como a gente vai aparentar para os outros: beijos sem paixão, crimes sem castigo, aperto de mãos, apenas bons amigos.

_Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos  
Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito  
Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito  
Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos_.

Sinceramente,

Remo.

* * *

R&R.

Baseada em meus fatos reais.

Bjos, Anne. _Sendo sincera._


End file.
